Venom Fang
Venom Fang is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: 1-3 (okay), 4-6 (great) *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Scissors after the icon "!" has appeared. *Effect: A Piatnitzkysaurus with red smoke trailing from its mouth will jump in and give your opponent a toxic bite, which steadily damages them each turn! If the user is Poison Type, the damage will be stronger, but the poison effect can be cured by any health-recovering Moves. Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 049-技; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (052-技; ft. vs. Ouranosaurus) **6th Edition (058-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **2007 1st Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (047-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (063-技; ft. vs. Camarasaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (058-技; ft. vs. none) **2007 4th Edition (058-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (067-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (036-技; ft. vs. none; ft. char. Spike Taylor) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (039-技; ft. vs. Brachyceratops) **Kakushin 4th Edition (025-技; ft. vs. none) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (028-技; ft. vs. none) *English **3rd Edition (New; 049-Move; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) **4th Edition (052-Move; ft. vs. Ouranosaurus) **5th Edition (058-Move; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 1st Edition (047-Move; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (063-Move; ft. vs. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (058-Move; ft. vs. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (067-Move; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 052-技; ft. vs. Ouranosaurus) **4th Edition (058-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 1st Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Eucentrosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (063-技; ft. vs. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (058-技; ft. vs. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (067-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 5th Edition (0??-技; ft. vs. Kentrosaurus) Venom Fang Card 2.png|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) VenomJap20072nd.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) VenomJapGeki1st.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Venom Fang.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Venom Fang Card 4.gif|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Venom Fang Card Kaku 6th.gif|Venom Fang arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Venom3rd.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Venom3rdback.jpg|Back of Venom Fang arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Venom Fang Card 5.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (English 4th Edition) Venom5th.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (English 5th Edition) Venom5thback.jpg|Back of Venom Fang arcade card (English 5th Edition) VenomS22nd.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) VenomS22ndback.jpg|Back of Venom Fang arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Venom Fang Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Venom Fang arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Venom Fang Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) VenomTaiS21st.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) VenomTaiS25th.jpg|Venom Fang arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Sheer (Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) (probably) *Used by: Yangchuanosaurus *Debut: There's No Place Like Rome *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Piatnitzkysaurus appears with a purple mist trailing from its mouth and gives your opponent a toxic bite! *Other: It didn't manage to get used properly. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Card Code: DKCG-098/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Geki 1st/Kaku 6th arcade card *Effect: :+100; If you win this battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer had Yangchuanosaurus use Venom Fang to intercept and block Chomp, Piatnitzkysaurus breathing a purple mist at him to force him back. However, Chomp quickly managed to knock Piatnitzkysaurus away and defeated it with Thunder Bazooka. The card was presumably reclaimed by Max. Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Poison Mist (07 1st(+)). *In the arcade game's animation, one can see that the victim "leaps" forward to avoid the poison, but then stops immediately so that Piatnitzkysaurus can attack them. This animation is often overlooked due to the camera angles, but the strangeness of its logic will always be present. *Since the Piatnitzkysaurus becomes a normal Wind Dinosaur later in the Japanese arcade, ironically, when it uses the Move Venom Fang, another Piatnitzkysaurus is summoned, although the dinosaur could theoretically have used the Move itself. Gallery Venom Fang 1.jpg|Piatnitzkysaurus confronting Chomp (scene used for Gladiator Piatnitzkysaurus TCG card) Venom Fang.png|Venom Fang in the arcade against Einiosaurus Poison.png|Piatnitzkysaurus poisoning Tarbosaurus. Poison2.png|Result from Venom Fang. The victim receives poison damage over the following turns. Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:TCG